High Times
by My Grey Heart
Summary: He was positive the sadistic bassist had joined him earlier but now there was no sign of him in the smokey room. He didn't care at the moment where the man was but in all honesty he wished he wouldn't have done the stupidest things. /Murdocx2D /
1. Remembering

Stuart opened his eyes to see his bedroom darkened seeming how it had been some time since he had come in here to lay down and relax. The room was smokey from the bong he'd been toking on earlier not that he minded in the least, use to seeing the usual cloud of smoke in his room of course. He was positive the bassist had joined him earlier but now there was no sign of him in the room now. Everything was still in slow motion and he liked it that way but it really bothered him knowing he'd passed out and now had no memory what so ever at the moment of what happened earlier. But frankly he was didn't care at the moment where the man was. Enough shite was going on at the moment that the singer didn't care honestly what his band mates were up to.

Stummbling from the spot on the floor where he had been laying he stood, coming the curtain of the window glancing down at the street below before shutting it. He turned a switch on thankful as the dim light flooded the room not blinding him much.  
He rubbed at his dark eyes trying to wake up despite the hour it was, his tired fingers combing back the blue locks of hair from his face. Glancing down at the clock on his nightstand he groaned confirming it to be late at a late hour. Nearing midnight.  
Chances were that Noodle and Russel were asleep. Murdoc probably out or drunk in his room. Still, he didn't much care. Hunger was the main thing on his mind, or at least a drink to cure the growing emptiness.

A wave of pain rolled through him his hand coming up to meat the back of his head, the source of his pain. Retriving the bottle of painkillers he opened it, popping a few pills into him and swallowed dryly. Not bothering to close the container he set it down remembering earlier the awkwardness of the bassist coming to him in one of his many rages blaming the singer for something or another that wasen't going his way. How could he could have forgotten so easily.

His head throbbed for a few moments more until it started to numb down. He groaned shoving his feet into the green converses matching the jacket he'd pulled on and headed for the door. If he was to do anything at this ungodly hour it was to at least eat something and watch the tele. Walking the short hallway and down the flight of stairs of the flat he shared with his bandmates he walked into the main room plopping down at the couch happy to see the remote placed in plain sight.

Thoughts went right to Murdoc though as he felt another tweek of pain shoot through him. He pulled his knees to his chest feeling the pills kicking in fully losing himself in thoughts of earlier rubbing at the sore spot tenderly.

Earlier, the green skined man had come banging on the singers door right as the blue haired man was inhaling the marijuana from the purple glass bong, startled almost dropping the item.  
He'd gotten up to open the door half afraid of the man coming in and just start abusing him or something but to his surprise the satanist just looked at him in concern and slight anger when the door was opened.

"Wot in the bloody hell have yew been doin' in here?" He asked, trying to suppress the rage watching the stoned singer sway slightly in the doorway pushing past him when 2D didn't come out with an imedient answer. When he came in the bassist only shook his head, turning back and sneering at the man.

"I was jus' relaxin'.." 2D smiled, closing the door figuring the bassist would join him in another smoke, naturally he did. The two sat in silence for about and hour just smoking not even in the same world it seemed. The silence was nice but it just seemed two awkward to the singer.

"So why were yew mad?" He asked leaning closer to the dark haired man who was doing his best to ignore the dark eyes man.

"Russel was pissin' me off.." He shrugged, no longer phased by the situation, "Fuckin' lard ass.." He chuckled looking from underneath his fringe at the man next to him embarresed to admit the real reasons behind his frustrations and arguments with the drummer.

"Oh.." Stewart frowned, descreetly scooting over to the green skined man knowing if Murdoc even noticed he would probably yell again and leave calling the singer something he'd rather not think about. Even thought he was cautious, he hoped the green herb had relaxed him enough to not give a damn about his shyness and hesitant actions.

Murdoc watched the singer lean closer to him, midnight eyes watching him in what seemed like an awkward lust. The atmoshpere was nice but Murdoc knew it was all the marijuana the singer had inhaled to make him loopy. The relaxation was the only reason for this and the demon bassist knew better than do give in to such acts with the man. Tearing away from the gaze the bassist growled sitting up from his spot on the couch leaning away from the man next to him.

"Knock it off Faceache.." He threantened softly, knowing he would give in if the lanky man presisted. He felt the rage build within in once more, disgusted in himself and frankly at the bluenette for still continuing to be affectionate.

Sitting up 2D nodded sadly, "But.. Mu'doc I jus'.."

He was cut short of words as a fist connected against his head, falling forward onto the floor. He couldn't believe the older man went as so far as to hit him but honestly it wasn't something the singer wasn't already use to. He held himself up on his elbows looking back at the older man confused his head starting to pound and the room tilting slightly. He didn't know if he was past stoned or the blow to his skull was stronger than he'd thought.

The bassist stood, utterly annoyed but very guilty and left without a word.

And that was it. That's all he could recall from earlier and he was glad it was that way. 2D couldn't afford showing his feelings to the bassist.

Pulled from his thoughts the singer heard a bang from the other room jumping from the sudden noise. The room still dark from no lights being on and frankly Stuart prefered it that way at the moment. Standing, he headed into the kitchen where the disturbance had come from.

Walking in, he flicked on the light against his liking and saw the Sadist stand with a bottle of rum in hand. The green skined man only smirked watching the singer stand their at a loss of what to do.


	2. Trying

"Yer head still hurt?" The satanist smirked with the rum bottle in hand, chuckling as he walked from the room not even phased from the presence of the blue haired singer. Stepping down the hallway he watched the singer from the darkness knowing the man couldn't see him in return.

Murdoc didn't mean to hit the man but if the blue haired twit didn't make those stupid bedroom eyes at the older man he wouldn't have struck him. No matter how much Murdoc wanted to give into the feeling he knew being in that kind of relationship with the singer was wrong. Very, horribly wrong.

He took a long drink from the glass bottle enjoyning the burning sensation of the alchohol going down his throat watching the man look around in the kitchen for something to snack on seemingly un-phased by Murdoc's harsh words. Finding nothing in particular he made tea for himself watching the tea seep slowly in the hot water, not emotion showing on his pale features. Just watching the singer made the satanist more depressed with every breathe he took. He knew he shouldn't be here watching the man he did love against his will. He couldn't submit to the feelings though. He just couldn't. But seeing the man like this after what had happened earlier only ripped at his soul.

2D raised the cup to his lips blowing away the steam and sipping the liquid pressing his back to the fridge exhaling and enjoying the heat unzipping his jacket. Even though he haden't smoked, he was finally coming down from his high little by little. Walking up to the main room again he eased down into the couch bringing the cup up again crossing this long legs on the couch content with the warmth of the small cup.

Murdoc had followed him, watching from the darkness leaning back against the wall as he just continue his drinking from the hallway as the young man turned the tele on pleased with the current program. Murdoc cursed under his breath no longer deeming it necessary to stand around and stalk the young man in silence. Coming into the room, he sat down next to the male, surprised at seeing the dark haired man come back to him. Hopefully now that satanist would apologize or at least be decent enough to sit next to without bickering.

"Me head is fine." Stuart softly stated, bringing his knees to his chest finishing off his tea and setting the cup off to the side on the table. Murdoc ignored the man watching some zombie flick play at low volume already recognizing it and annoyed that the man was watching it once again.

2D held his tongue wanting so much to tell the bassist why he acted the way he did earlier and not meaning to give into the feeling he had been supressing for a while now. He had discussed with Noodle his troubles and concerns about a possible relationship with Murdoc but she only suggested otherwise. Not completely against the two of them being together, but not particularly fond of the singer being with the drunk for Stewart's sake of course.

The two of them stayed silent for a while longer neither of them daring to move an inch. It was like a replay of earlier all over again, except neither of them being stoned now and completely in the right mind. Well, one of them was in the right mind. Surely Murdoc wasn't too lost in intoxication though and was at least half way normal, 2D only hoped.

Fingers brushed against the blue locks making the tired singer tense up at the feeling assuming he would be assaulted once more. But, to his suprise the gentle strokes only continued. It was alluring and calming but strangely this was just too nice for the older man to do. Or was it.

"I'm sorry luv.." Murdoc whispered turning the mans head torward his and pressing his lips to the singers briefly. Pulling away the older man stood capping the bottle in his hand, standing.

"Goodnight" he whispered looking over his shoulder smiling at the wide eyed man on the couch still in shock, walking out heading back to his own room upstairs. He knew he shouldn't have done that but damnit he knew it was for the best deep down. Even if he really didn't want to admit it. He knew he would have some explaining to do to Stewart in the morning but that was later. But hell, words were too difficult.

Until then he would drink or possibly try and sleep for a change. Bad enough he still had to resolve things with the drummer too. The situation was all the same and despite 2D knowing everyone in the house knew their feelings for one another. Russel didn't like the idea of the two of them together but he knew he would prove to both the drummer and the guitarist that he could be a good partner for their singer.

2D sat their no longer interested in the tele, all focus on what had just happened. He brushed his lips blushing lightly remembering the feeling. The warmth was still ligering and it only made the man smile more.

Turning off the tv, he headed back up to his room closing the door and rushing in pulling off his shoes and jacket slipping into bed pleased hoping to keep the happy feeling in him while he slept. Tomorrow he'd hope to repeat some of today's actions to once again open up to the bassist knowing now that there was hope for the two of them. He was all too excited but being tired as he was he knew the sooner he slept the sooner he could retry at this love game with the dark haired man.

Once more the singer traced his lips at the rememberance of the affection and feel asleep content.


	3. Little Secrets aren't so Secret

Okay, I realized as soon as I posted the first few chapters of this that I was spelling some names wrong. I know, I know. I don't know **_why _**it didn't update properly but it _is_ fixed. I promise. ;v; I'm sorry if it still shows the un-edited first two chapters still. I tried.

Anyway, please enjoy. c;

* * *

Pulling out of bed slowly the singer moaned, rubbing at the slightly sore spot at were Murdoc had struck him earlier.  
He really was losing his track of time, his sleep schedule going wack with the new addictions he had been enjoying. He smiled in rememberance of the kiss he'd also recieved from the bassist.

Looking at the purple glass bong on the floor next to his bed he leaned over to it, seeing some of the herbal residue still in the bowl ready to be lite. 2D wasted no time in hitting it, holding his breathe and exhaling slowly watching the smoke float to the ceiling. He knew this would in dealing with the green skinned man later with his affections. He knew if he didn't do this then he would only make things worse with his stupidity.

Setting the purple glass object down he sheepishly smiled standing and casually walking into the connected bathroom, turning on the hot water for a brief shower before going down to see his band mates.

_Meanwhile down in the kitchen..._

"So Muds.. Where's D?" The drummer growled through gritted teeth watching the older man replace the rum bottle, now empty, that he'd taken much earlier that morning in the cabinet. Russel sat at the table with Noodle watching in silence at the conversation suprised that for once the demon bassist was sober this morning and even up for that matter.

"How am I suppose to know lard ass? If yer worried go look for 'im yerself" The bassist growled back, annoyed with the man already for giving him the cold shoulder about their singer and the whole situation all over again. He sat across ffrom the two at the table watching Noodle look back down at her Nintendo playing away like she wasne't even listening. Murdoc knew better.

"So little luv.. " He smiled, watching the japanese girl look up from the tiny screen with a devious smile he dark purple fringe protecting her emerald eyes.

"Hai?" She answered innocently watching the bassist, seeing the singer appear in the hallway with an ear to ear grin.

"Yew know where faceache is?" He smiled but it soon disappearing as she pointed past the older man at the bluenette in the doorway in the kitchen. Russel looked at the singer knowing full well how he felt at the moment.

"Oh D..why?" He asked, amused at the slow movements and sheepish grin on the man's face approching the table.

"Toochi!" Noodle smiled, ignoring the fact that the singer was high and came to his side hugging him tighly like she haden't seen him in years.

"Mornin' everyone!" he smiled, glacing about the room at his little family looking back down at Noodle who was now looking at him in a questioning manner.

It wasn't normal for the singer to be so happy in the morning at all. Everyone in the house knew 2D was a night person. Murdoc looked away guilty at the looking Stuart was giving him and that was it.

"Why you so happy D?" the drummer asked, extremely amused now seeing the singer lightly blushing.

"Nofing.." He lied, sitting down next to the bassist with Noode returning to her spot next to Russel.

"Liar." Murdoc growled watching the awkwardness around them only growing. Realizing at what had been done he looked away cursing under his breath. He knew he was fallin for the singer even more but he knew showing it infront of the bloke and japanese girl would only bring trouble.

Noodle only squealed at seeing the blue haired man blush again before looking down into her Nintendo once more ignoring the death stares from the bassist.

"Whatever man.." The drummer rolled his eyes standing and heading back to his room, more likely to be less annoyed at the whole situation of 2D liking the older man and visa versa.

The satanist only shrugged in annoyance watching the drummer walk from the room happy to see he wasen't exactly pissed at him for liking another bloke, especially it being Stuart. Still, he couldn't blame the man for disliking the idea so highly. Murdoc didn't exactly have a good record of being with people and treating them nicely.

It just wasn't like him.

Noodle smiled seeing the relief on the bassists face and ran to his side between the two men grasping hold of both of their hands.

"I'm happy." She simply said, shocking them both with her english, even more so after she pecked both of them on the cheek before hopping out of the room with a few giggles.

"Wot the hell?" Murdoc watched still concerned for the guitarists mental health rubbing the spot on his cheek that'd been kissed, "She never does that to me.."

He looked back turning is attentions to his singer, suprised to see the dark eyed man watching the older man. 2D didn't even look away his gaze locked on bassist.

Murdoc knew this was something he had to still be cautious about. Dark eyes pierced through him like the bloody switchblade in the younger man's pocket. Maybe this was a game though to test the older man. But again maybe not.

Perhaps this was 2D actually coming to terms with himself that he'd finally cared deeply for the bassist. But there again, why would Stuart care for such a prick like him?

After all the shite the older man had put him through it just didn't make sense to him. But in truth, Murdoc couldn't deny that he was willing to try.

Cracking a smile, no longer concerned about the guitarist or the worries of either of his band mates knowing about his growing obsession for the bluenette. Leaning over his smile turning into a seductive smirk seeing the younger mans face burn more in anticipation in hopes of another show of affection.

"Later luv.." Murdoc whispered earning a disappointed moan for the singer before standing, wrapping an arm around the stoned man helping him to his feet as the duo headed back upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Wot about bweakfast?" 2D whined feeling a pinch at his side silencing his protesting before the arm retreated away.

"Fine! 'ave yer bloody breakfast!" The bassist said throwing his hands up in disbelief continuing up the stairs alone, "Yer arse better be back in yer room afte'ward.."

He smiled ascending up the stairs and disappearing into 2D room.

The smile on Stuart's face tugged higher pleased and excited of what was to come.


	4. Cause and Effect

Walking into the dimly light bedroom Stuart watched as the older man across the room exhaled the smoke he'd been toking away on laying casually on the singers bed smiling deviously at the other coming into the room.

" 'ello love.." The green skinned man mused, watching the younger man walk in closing the door behind him quickly locking it his eyes never leaving the man on his bed. He'd been hoping to find Murdoc like this and after his small toast and jam he made a beeline right up the stairs to join the man waiting for him.

Coming to the bassists side 2D sat down slowly at the edge of the bed, taking a rolled joint from the older man after being offered. Lighting it he inhaled from the small blunt blushing from the continuous stare from the satanist. He hadn't ever been so nervous as he was now not so much from smoking but from what seemed like the older man. More so his endless gaze. The whole situation these few days was just so hectic and crazy that it made the younger man's head spin. Though, nothing was really to spin around in his mind, other than is eyes maybe.

Smiling 2D pulled away the narcotic listening to it burn out and exhaled the smoke from his lungs slowly, watching it dance across the satanists green skin now approaching him inch by inch. The bluenette felt his cheeks burn up already getting a bit more excited than he should have with the bassist so close. No longer caring for the drug he closed the distance between the two of them, pressing his lips to the older mans. Hesitant and a bit disgusted at first, Murdoc couldn't help the small shiver that ran throughout his form. Fighting through it he knew was the best possible thing to not only prove he was stronger and better than his father but that he could love someone without hurting them. Ignoring the way he had been brought up and raised to hate the kind of people who did these things, he knew he was ready. Or maybe he only thought he was.

Fingers quickly found their way into the blue locks of the younger man tugging gently Murdoc smiled feeling the confidence within him again alive and well tracing his long tongue up against the singers neck flicking over the sensitive skin of his ear.

A small moan escaped the pianist the once shy man slowed with the need and lust. He knew this was to be expected an he wanted oh so much to be with the bassist happy to finally earning the affection of the once abusive man. 2D knew why the dark haired man was like that but now it didn't matter, now things between them were healing slowly but surely. Before he knew it Stuart was on his back looking up at the older man above him blushing completely aroused at the more that tempting looks Murdoc was giving.

"Yew need to stop smokin' so much weed there luv.." The satanist growled peeling off his shirt smirking down at the taller man now underneath him kissing the man more passionately then ever before. Pulling away 2D only sighed contently closing his eyes wrapping his thin arms around the older man's neck fully prepared for what was to come, smiling.

"Wotever."


End file.
